


Menunggumu

by KoyukiUzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, High School, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Romance, School, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoyukiUzumaki/pseuds/KoyukiUzumaki
Summary: Mulai dari Rookie-Girls sepulang sekolah sampai sepak bola bersama tiga bocah SD. Penantian Hinata sampai petang bersama notes yang menjadi jembatan kecil menuju impiannya, demi pemberian kecil yang berharga di hari istimewa yang terlupakan.





	Menunggumu

**Author's Note:**

> hadiah ultah untuk nanadaime hokage-sama dari saya di tahun lalu. repost from ffn.

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Spongebob Squarepants (C) Stephen Hilenburg**

* * *

Hari ke dua di tahun ke dua. SMP Konoha masih belum melaksanakan proses belajar-mengajar secara normal. Kebanyakan guru masih menyusun resolusi mereka di tahun ajaran baru ini. Hasilnya, para siswa pun kebanyakan tak beraktivitas di kelas. Guru yang sudah menyelesaikan resolusinya pun tak ingin memulai materi duluan, sebelum ada perintah resmi dari kepala sekolah. Yah, ujung-ujungnya hanya ada cerita seputar liburan antara guru dan murid.

Pergantian tahun ajaran tak lepas dari pengacakan siswa—kita tahu itu. Doa Hinata terkabul, di mana ia akan bisa menjalani hari-harinya bersama Rookie 12 kembali, terkhusus Naruto, Tenten, dan Kiba. Mereka berempat telah berteman baik sejak kelas 4 SD, dan mereka bertiga lah yang terbaik dari yang baik bagi Hinata.

Selepas lonceng pulang berbunyi, seluruh penghuni kelas 2-F berhamburan keluar—begitu juga dengan kelas lain, ya. Rookie 12 masih betah di kelas. Mereka melepas rindu dengan saling bertukar cerita. Lama-kelamaan, beberapa dari mereka juga meninggalkan kelas, menyisakan Naruto, Kiba, dan empat siswi dari Rookie 12.

Naruto merogoh ranselnya. “Hei, cewek-cewek, kalian masih lama pulang, ‘kan?” tanyanya. “Aku titip tasku, ya. Ketua klub fotografi sudah melemparkan tugas pada kami untuk seleksi masuk nanti.” jelasnya panjang lebar.

Seraya Naruto dan Kiba menuju pintu kelas, Tenten berceletuk, “Ada seleksinya juga? Seperti olimpiade nasional saja.” Kemudian disambut dengan tawa mereka.

Kiba pamit pulang, sedangkan Naruto pergi bersama calon anggota klub fotografi dari kelas lain, yaitu Idate, Suigetsu, dan Sora. Semuanya memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda-beda. Jadi, para gadis 2-F ini membicarakan keempat cowok itu, bahkan opini mereka boleh dikatakan hampir sama.

Mereka duduk berempat, ada yang menopang dagu, melipat tangan di meja, dan posisi lainnya. Pada suasana kelas yang lumayan senyap, tanggapan dari setiap opini sering menghasilkan seruan “Iya, lho!” atau jentikan jari yang disambut dengan “Itu benar!”. Hm, dasar, cewek-cewek.

Bosan bergosip, dua dari mereka pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Tinggallah gadis Hyuuga dan si centil nan gaul bersurai pirang panjang, Ino Yamanaka. Si empunya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penjual bunga itu membungkuk dan meletakkan dagunya di permukaan meja. Tangannya memainkan tombol ponsel, di mana layarnya menayangkan situs berita mancanegara. Sedangkan gadis yang satunya membaca dari sebuah notes kecil yang sederhana.

Hening. Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang baru saja lewat dari depan kelas mereka menyadarkan Ino. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

“Hinata lagi baca apa, sih?” Ino menurunkan notes Hinata yang digenggam sejajar hidung si pembaca.

“Aku mau menghafal ini.” jawab Hinata santai sambil tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

Ino mengkerutkan dahinya. “Apa, sih, ini?” Rautnya terlihat bingung. “_Modal verb_? _Infinitive_? _Been being verb 3_? Kamu mau sekolah di Inggris?” tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa ringan, maklum. “Kenapa kalau belajar Bahasa Inggris, stigmanya langsung ke Britania Raya?” singgungnya, merasa klise.

“Lho? Jadi apa, dong?”

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia menutup notes lavendernya dan memasukkannya ke saku seragam. “Aku ingin negara-negara di Eropa, sih,” jawabnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. “Di Inggris juga nggak masalah.”

Iris Ino berbinar, kagum. “Ka-kamu ingin kuliah di Eropa? Hebat, dong!” pujinya. “Semoga terwujud, ya! Aku mendukungmu!” Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata tiga kali. “Jadi, apa saja yang sudah terhafal?”

Hinata bergumam sejenak. “Hanya 16 _tenses_, _direct-indirect speech_, sama _passive voice_…”

Kepalan tangan Ino menggebrak meja, membuat Hinata terlonjak sedetik. “Kamu bilang ‘hanya’? Sumpah, aku hanya tamat _simple present_, _simple past_, dan _simple future _yang _present_?” Ia mengingat-ingat sebentar. “Iya, iya. Pokoknya yang rumusnya hanya _I will go to school _itu, deh. Cuma yang itu!”

Hinata menenangkan Ino yang mulai beringas karena rasa kagumnya. Ia juga mendukung Ino yang berangan-angan menjadi _presenter _berita mancanegara. Apalagi fisik dan gaya bicaranya sudah oke. Tinggal pemantapan di masa SMA sampai kuliah nanti.

“Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian saat berpisah nanti.” ungkap Ino dengan sendu.

Dengan gaya bercanda, Hinata terisak. “Walaupun masih lama, pasti tak akan terasakan waktu, ya…” Ia tersenyum lagi, tapi pikirannya mulai membayangkan kesedihan.

“Berjanjilah, Hinata,” Ino beranjak, memegang kedua pundak Hinata dan menatapnya lekat. “Bawa kami jalan-jalan setelah kamu sukses di Eropa sana!”

Degup jantung Hinata dan firasat buruknya akan tingkah Ino yang berubah lagi, digantikan dengan _sweatdropped_.

“Ehehe… Tenang saja. Rookie 12 adalah teman-teman pertama yang akan kuajak!”

Pip … Pip …

Hinata meraih ponsel dari tasnya. Ino duduk di bangku samping kanan Hinata. Bola mata Hinata bergerak membaca pesan masuk dari Naruto.

_Hinata, masih di sekolah? Sepertinya kami masih setengah jam lagi mencari objek untuk Idate. Nggak masalah?_

“Dari Naruto?”

Sontak sang gadis Hyuuga menoleh ke belakang. “I-iya, Tenten…” Ia tertawa kecil sambil menerima jajanan titipannya. Kemudian menekan-nekan tombol ponsel untuk membalas pesan Naruto.

_Iya, masih lama, kok. Nggak masalah. Besok juga belum ada tugas, ‘kan? :)_

Formasi lengkap. Mereka menyantap jajanan masing-masing. Ini masih jam dua siang. Matahari terik melemahkan niat mereka untuk bergerak pulang. Seperti biasa, lah. Mulut cewek memang tak tahan untuk melontarkan produksi pita suara, yang merupakan hasil kerja suara hati mereka juga. Cita-cita di masa depan. Itulah topik yang mereka angkat kali ini. Ino juga menyinggung impian Hinata tadi. Disambut sangat baik oleh mereka. Keempatnya sangat ceria menyimak impian masing-masing. Kalian mendewasa dengan cepat, ya!

Tak terasa, dua jam berlalu sejak mereka menyantap ‘makan siang’ mereka. Terik siang berganti jadi cahaya sore yang lebih bersahabat. Angin sepoi mulai berhembus dari jendela, menyapu wajah mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka pamit untuk pulang. Hinata izin belakangan karena ia telah berjanji pada Naruto untuk menunggu—secara tak sengaja.

Dan di sanalah Hinata duduk seorang diri. Ia memilih posisi di dekat pintu kelas, agar bisa beranjak segera saat Naruto tiba. Ransel Naruto juga dipindahkannya ke tempat duduk di samping kirinya. Lalu, kebiasaan barunya berjalan lagi. Hinata membuka notes spesialnya dan mempelajari materi Bahasa Inggris seperti tadi.

Tik … Tik …

Suara jarum detik dari jam dinding di atas papan tulis dapat didengar oleh Hinata. Ia berjalan ke koridor. Kosong. Hanya ada seorang pramubakti yang menyapu ujung koridor. Kembali masuk ke kelas, kakinya melangkah ke dekat jendela. Di bawah sana juga hanya ada tiga siswa yang bermain di lapangan basket. Ada dua kakak kelas, sepertinya, dan …

“Kiba-kun!” seru Hinata, disambut oleh angin sepoi yang meliukkan surai panjangnya.

Segera Hinata menyandang ranselnya dan turun ke lapangan. Dari pinggir lapangan, ia meneriakkan nama Kiba dengan suara malaikatnya. Wah… Kiba datang menghampiri Hinata, meninggalkan permainannya sebentar.

  
“Kukira Kiba-kun sudah pulang, hah… Hah…”

Oh, iya. Hinata berlari sambil membawa rasa penasaran dan menyandang ransel dengan bahu kanan saja dari lantai tiga. Pantas saja nafasnya masih memburu. Belum lagi ransel Naruto yang masih tertinggal di kelas.

Kiba menarik poni dan menyeka peluh di dahinya. “Karena ternyata si neechan belum pulang,” sahutnya. Ia mengeluarkan baju seragamnya dari celana, karena sebelumnya sudah menyembul setengah-setengah. “Daripada harus jalan kaki, lebih baik naik kereta dan dibayar olehnya! Hahaha…”

Hinata ikut tertawa. Ia meletakkan ransel di bangku pinggir lapangan itu. “Kiba-kun main saja lagi. Aku mau mengambil ransel Naruto dulu di kelas.”

Sudah akan berlari, Kiba menahan langkah Hinata. “Biar aku saja yang ambil,” cegahnya. “Dasar, Naruto. Kamu tunggu di sana saja, ya.” pesannya, lalu menghilang di balik tangga.

Hinata duduk bersandar dengan lega. _‘Kalian memang yang terbaik.’ _batinnya tersenyum, dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan buku kecil kesayangannya. Belajar tata bahasa Inggris yang _British_, huft.

Hanya dua menit, Kiba kembali dengan pola nafas normal. Ia meletakkan ransel Naruto di samping Hinata. Hinata mendongak, lalu Kiba menjulurkan lehernya ke notes Hinata.

“Hm… Bahasa Inggris lagi, ya…” Kiba menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. “Sekolah di Inggris saja, Hinata.”

Hinata menggeleng. “SMA di sini. Kuliahnya di Eropa. Tapi di Inggris juga mau, sih.”

Kiba manggut. “Yang terbaik untukmu, ya, Hinata!” Ia mengacungkan ibu jari. “Aku main lagi, ya!” pamitnya.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia kembali pada dunianya. Fokus pada tulisan-tulisan asing di buku kecil itu, dan berusaha memahaminya sendiri. Mendongak untuk berpikir, terkadang menggerakkan bibir pelan untuk menghafalkan sesuatu. Sekali ia terhanyut pada suara pantulan bola basket yang diciptakan oleh Kiba, kakaknya, dan Itachi Uchiha alias kakak dari Sasuke yang juga anggota Rookie 12. Pupil abu-abunya tersita untuk menyaksikan mereka bertiga yang memperebutkan bola dan berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

Dalam hati, Hinata kagum memandang figur kakak Kiba yang baik, ditambah bentuk tubuh bak model mirip Ino, lihai pula dalam berolahraga. _‘Huh, kapan aku bisa seperti itu, ya?’ _Ia memanyunkan bibir, lalu mengangkat notes sejajar hidungnya yang mancung.

Bukan pengulangan atau sejenisnya, waktu yang digunakan untuk menyibukkan diri selalu saja tak terasa. Sudah satu setengah jam mereka bertiga tertawa-tawa, bermain, minum, dan duduk beristirahat di lapangan, secara tak langsung menemani Hinata yang menunggu kepulangan Naruto yang lebih lama dari perkiraan. Menghampiri Hinata, Kiba dan kakaknya pamit pulang. Tak tega meninggalkan perempuan sendirian, Itachi menemani Hinata. Memang, figur baik seorang kakak laki-laki juga begitu terpancar dari setiap tindakan Itachi.

Karena termasuk orang yang susah konsentrasi jika melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus, Hinata menutup notesnya dan menggenggamnya. “Sasuke enak punya kakak seperti Itachi-senpai, ya…” ucapnya ramah.

Itachi menyibak rambut panjangnya yang berkilau, menggoyangkan bagian depan atas seragamnya untuk menghasilkan angin kecil, agar mengurangi volume peluh yang bercucuran di bagian lehernya. “Hahaha, kamu bisa saja,” ujarnya tak kalah ramah. “Kalau Sasuke, bagaimana? Dibandingkan denganku?”

Hinata mendengus keras. Jiwa antusiasnya muncul. Dengan suara tingginya yang indah, ia berceloteh, “Aku hampir tidak bisa membandingkannya, lho!” Ia membelokkan badan dan mengangkat kepala sedikit. “Kalian berdua sama-sama jenius dan pandai berolahraga! Sasuke-kun sangat pintar matematika. Hanya saja …”

“Hanya saja … ?” Itachi menoleh kea rah Hinata, penasaran.

Mereka saling berpandangan, menunggu jawaban dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

“Hanya saja, Sasuke-kun lebih _cool_—_No, no_, Sasuke lebih pendiam dan dingin,” lanjut Hinata. “Kalau Itachi-senpai ramah. Ta-tapi, _it’s okay_. Itu bisa menjadi ciri khas kalian.”

Itachi tersenyum tak kalah _angel-looks-like_ dari Hinata. “Pandanganmu boleh juga, Hinata-san,” pujinya. “Sebagai siswa kelas 2 SMA, aku kagum—”

“Uwaaah…” Mata Hinata berbinar cerah.

“Eh?”

“Barusan aku kagum pada Kiba yang nafasnya tak memburu setelah membawa ransel Naruto-kun. Lalu, pada Hana-senpai yang bentuk tubuhnya bagus dan pandai olahraga. Ke tiga, aku kagum pada Itachi-senpai dan Sasuke yang jenius dan tampan…”

Itachi terdiam. Bisa-bisanya Hinata menyampaikan semuanya tanpa rasa segan dan gengsi. _‘Berarti, dia menghormati dan mengakui kelebihan orang lain.’ _pikirnya. Baguslah kalau begitu, ‘kan, Itachi-senpai?

“Ehm, Itachi-senpai dan Hana-senpai berpacaran?”

Yak, saking menghormati dan menghargai, sikap polos itu masih melekat di saraf-saraf kepribadian Hinata.

Pip … Pip …

_Hinata, masih mau menunggu? Kereta ke sekolah masih dua puluh menit lagi. Nggak apa, kok, kalau kamu pulang._

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Tepat setelah selesai membaca pesan Naruto, ponsel Itachi ikut berbunyi. Entahlah, karena Hinata tidak melihatnya, ia juga tidak tahu kalau itu bunyi pesan masuk ke ponsel Itachi atau hanya akal-akalannya saja, untuk menghindari pertanyaan super lugu dari Hinata tadi.

Dalam hati, tak tega juga meninggalkan siswi SMP sendirian di sekolah. Mau tak mau, Itachi harus pulang juga karena sang adik tercinta sudah menunggunya di rumah.

_Niisan! Bantu aku mengerjakan soal fisika ini sekarang!_

“Hm… Lihat ini.” Itachi menyodorkan layar ponselnya ke depan wajah Hinata. “Pasti dia membahas soal di bab pertama pelajaran fisika kalian.”

Hinata mengangguk paham. Itachi melipat ponselnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sesampainya di gerbang, keduanya saling melambai dan sang senior pun menghilang. Hinata hampir lupa membalas pesan Naruto. Ia pun mengetik dengan cepat.

_Iya, aku masih menunggu. Kalau aku pulang, tidak ada yang menjaga ransel Naruto-kun. Itachi-senpai sudah pulang dan tinggal aku sendiri._

Sesudah menekan tombol ‘Kirim’, Hinata menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar di bangku kayu itu. Angin lembut jam lima sore kembali menyapa dirinya dan indera perabanya. Ia telah mencapai titik klimaks penatnya mempelajari materi Bahasa Inggris di notesnya. Diputuskannya untuk bermain ponsel dan membaca beberapa artikel di internet. Di sudut kanan atas ponselnya tertera empat angka yang menunjukkan waktu saat itu, 17:10. _‘Belum terlalu larut untuk jam pulang seorang siswi kelas 2 SMP…’ _batinnya menenangkan diri.

Hinata menatap lurus ke arah gerbang sekolah. Dari lubuk hatinya, ia berharap Naruto kembali dalam waktu cepat. Kelopak matanya mulai memberat. Mulutnya menguap tiga kali dalam dua menit. Ia membaca notesnya dengan rasa kantuk, namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk berkonsentrasi—dan akhirnya hanya sekedar membaca berulang-ulang tanpa ada yang menempel di otak. Ia menguap lagi dan …

Pip … Pip …

_Kamu pulang saja, ya, Hinata. Bawa saja ranselku. Nanti aku jemput ke rumahmu._

“_What_, Naruto-kun? Ranselku berat, tahu. Apalagi jika harus membawa ranselmu,” gumam Hinata seorang diri. Ia memanyunkan bibir sambil berpikir. “Tasku … berat,” ucapnya mengikuti irama gerakan jarinya yang mengetik. “Aku … nggak sanggup … membawanya … Kutunggu … saja …”

Klik!

Duh, Naruto. Teganya membuat seorang cewek menunggu sendirian di lingkungan sekolah. Hinata membaca dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk—bukan memahami, tapi kecolongan rasa kantuk dan bosan yang memaksa matanya untuk terpejam. “Hoaaahm…” Dari kelopak bawahnya keluar cairan sehabis menguap. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang.

“Hei, tendang ke sini!”

“Konohamaru-kun!”

Hinata membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia memandang notes dan lapangan basket bergantian. “Hm!” Ia meletakkan notesnya di bangku kayu dan beranjak menuju asal suara.

Di sana ada tiga bocah SD yang bermain sepak bola. Dua bocah laki-laki, dan satunya perempuan. Hinata berkacak pinggang dan berkata, “Supaya adil, boleh aku ikut bermain?” Tubuhnya yang lebih jangkung membuat ketiga bocah tadi mendongak hampir 180 derajat. “Ayolah,” bujuknya. “Aku harus menunggu temanku sendirian. Aku bosan dan mengantuk. Tapi aku nggak mau tidur di sini.” ceritanya.

Ketiga bocah itu melingkar dan berunding. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan kecil yang imut. Hinata tersenyum menyaksikannya.

“Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Bisa kita mulai?”

Seorang bocah bersyal biru muda panjang berdiri di depan kedua temannya. Ia terlihat seperti pemimpin. Sesudah member kode dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya, raut serius mereka berubah menjadi senyum ceria. Tak salah lagi, Hinata diterima. Ia berterima kasih pada mereka dan segera bermain.

Duk! Duk!

“Moegi-chan!”

Duk!

“GOL!!”

“Hahaha!”

Wuuush …

“Hinata-neechan, rokmu!”

“Ups.” Hinata refleks menahan roknya sebelum tersibak, apalagi terangkat. Tiupan angin selesai, ia menatap curiga pada kedua bocah laki-laki itu. “Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun, kalian tidak melihat apapun, ‘kan?”

Bocah ingusan yang mengenakan kacamata super bulat buru-buru menyergah, “Y-ya nggak, lah!”

“Jangan bohong, Udon!” timpal bocah perempuan, Moegi, menjitak kepala Udon.

“Ng-nggak bohong!” sanggah Udon sambil meringis kesakitan dan mengusap ubun-ubunnya. “Konohamaru, tuh!”

Konohamaru sontak membantah, “Kami jujur, kok! Belum sempat terbang karena Moegi sudah mencegah Hinata-neechan duluan!”

Hinata melerai mereka dan menepuk puncak kepala mereka satu per satu. “Sudahlah,” ucapnya. “Kalian main lagi saja, ya. Aku mau membaca lagi.” pamitnya, langsung disetujui oleh mereka. Ia turut kembali ke bangku kayu, duduk, dan membuka ponsel. _‘Wah, sudah hampir jam enam…?’ _Ia terbelalak, lalu membuka notes, mengangkatnya sejajar hidung. _‘Kalau hari ini bukan 10 Oktober, mungkin aku sudah pulang dari siang…’ _Bola matanya berputar memikirkan durasi panjang akan penantian dari kembalinya Naruto yang mencari bahan seleksi masuk klub fotografi bersama ketiga temannya.

“Rajin banget, ya!”

Hm, suara itu. Akhirnya, penantianmu akan berakhir, Hinata! Pastikan bahwa suara itu berasal dari sosoknya.

Hinata menggeser posisi notesnya, dan memang benar, yang ditunggu sejak lebih dari tiga jam lalu telah hadir di hadapannya. Sontak ia berdiri dan tersenyum canggung. “Hehehe…” tawanya, menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. “Okaeri, Naruto-kun!”

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan Hinata—Bukan, bukan. Hanya ingin melihat isi notes itu, apa yang dibaca oleh gadis itu dalam situasi seperti ini. “Hm, masih saja, ya, Hinata,” Ia mengembalikan tangan Hinata—yang bergetar hebat—ke posisi semula. “Kuliah di Inggris saja nanti!” sarannya, tak jauh beda dari komentar-komentar sebelumnya.

Hinata mengangguk mantap sekali. “Yang terpenting di negara Eropa. Di Inggris juga nggak masalah.” Jawaban yang tak jauh beda juga dari yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya.

Sehabis mengacungkan ibu jari, Naruto mengajak Hinata pulang. “Di-diantar, nih?” tanya Hinata ragu, namun langsung diiyakan oleh Naruto. “Tasku… berat, lho. Naruto-kun sanggup mengayuh sepedanya?”

Naruto tak mempermasalahkannya dan hanya menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk manis di boncengan. Ini justru membuat sang Hyuuga jadi gugup. Baru pertama kali ia diantar oleh teman laki-laki, dan perdananya langsung oleh Naruto. Ajaib, menyenangkan, gugup, salah tingkah, deg-degan… Seperti tanda-tanda kalau Hinata memiliki rasa yang lebih pada laki-laki berambut _spiky _itu.

Seeerrr …

Di persimpangan kompleks rumah Hinata, Naruto mohon maaf. Ia takut bertemu dengan Neji, sepupu Hinata yang tinggal serumah dengannya, anggota Rookie 12 juga. Walaupun seusia dengan mereka berdua, Hinata memanggilnya kakak karena lahir di bulan yang berbeda.

“Nggak masalah, kok,” Hinata menyilangkan tangan di balik punggung. “_Siscom_-nya memang sudah akut. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, ya, Naruto-kun,” Ia membungkuk selama sedetik. “Aku senang, karena bisa mendapatkan ‘pelayanan singkat’ dari Naruto-kun di hari yang istimewa ini.”

Naruto yang hanya senyum dan menampakkan cengirannya tiba-tiba bingung. “Istimewa? Maksudnya … Ah!” Ia menepuk dahi. “Aku baru ingat! Sial! Kenapa jadi seperti di film-film?” Dahinya diurut dengan tangan kanan, tanda menyesal.

Hinata menggumam singkat. Ia menyodorkan sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya. “Tebak, berapa lama aku menyelesaikannya!”

Uluran tangan berlapis kulit tan milik Naruto meraih sebuah benda mungil nan lembut dari telapak tangan putih mulus milik Hinata. Ia menerimanya dengan ekspresi menahan teriak. “Sungguh,” Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kantung _handycam _dari bahan sutera itu, dengan menggantungkan tali pendek di ujung telunjuknya. “Ini… keren sekali. Keren, Hinata! Kereeen!!” pekiknya kagum. “Terima kasih, ya. Ini hadiah yang indah!” Kali ini Naruto yang membungkuk selama sedetik dan tak lupa melontarkan cengiran khasnya.

Gadis di hadapan putra Uzumaki itu pun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bak bidadari. Tentu saja hatinya hangat dan senang melihat Naruto menerima hadiahnya dengan bahagia dan kagum. Ia tertawa-tawa kecil setelah mengangguk, karena Naruto bercerocos pelan “Ini keren, ini keren, astaga! Sayang sekali kalau dipakai! Takut rusak—Nggak! Akan kujaga ini! Aku nggak akan membiarkan hadiah Hinata ini rusak! Uh, kereeen!”

“Naruto-kun, coba tebak, berapa lama aku menyelesaikannya?” ulang Hinata.

“Setahun?”

Hinata menggeleng. “Itu terlalu lama.”

“Dua bulan?”

Lagi, gadis itu menggeleng.

“Tiga minggu? Sewindu?”

“_No, no_,” potong Hinata sedikit terkekeh. “Biasanya, kalau seseorang ingin memamerkan karyanya, pasti karya itu dibuat sangat cepat atau sangat lama.” jelasnya memberikan kode.

“Seminggu?” tebak Naruto lagi.

Huah, ia menerima sebuah gelengan lagi.

“Sebulan!”

“Tidak.”

“Aku menyerah.”

Hinata bersandar pada sebuah tiang lampu penerang jalan. Kendaraan mulai memadat dan riuh-rendah karena deru mesin serta klakson yang bersahutan. Beberapa juga mulai menyalakan lampu kendaraan mereka, karena langit mulai membiru gelap, pertanda malam hari akan tiba. Sedangkan Naruto, ia menyandarkan sepedanya pada sebuah tembok dan menopang punggung pada alat transportasi kayuh itu.

“Dua hari.” jawab Hinata akhirnya.

Mulut dan iris safir jernih Naruto terbuka lebar. “Sugee!” serunya terkagum lagi. Ia menggenggam ‘kantung’ _handycam _itu dan menatapnya. “Sampai ada wajahku juga, lho!” timpalnya, mengusap-usap jahitan bentuk wajahnya dengan dua jari.

“Hehe…”

Plop!

Lampu penerang jalan di atas kepala Hinata menyala. Naruto tersentak dibuatnya, begitu juga Hinata.

“Ah, iya! Ini sudah malam!” Naruto menggiring sepedanya. “Aku antar sampai depan rumahmu, ya!” tawarnya memberanikan diri. Lebih baik dia ‘diserang’ habis-habisan oleh Neji daripada harus membiarkan Hinata berjalan sendirian di bawah langit yang mulai kelam.

“Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?” Hinata yang tidak enak hati berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Naruto. “Naruto-kun baik sekali…”

“Hinata juga baik, kok. Kamu mau menungguku sampai sore. Bahkan mengingatkanku pada hari istimewa ini.”

Pipi Hinata bersemu. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit tak karuan. Tapi ia tidak gugup, malah senang dan berbunga-bunga. Hatinya semakin hangat. Langkah kakinya terasa ringan dan trotoar yang ditapaki olehnya dan Naruto seakan seperti jalan menuju surga.

“Ha-hampir lupa,” sela Hinata memecah keheningan. “Otanjoubi omedetou ne, Naruto-kun. _Wish you all the best_!”

“Arigatou, Hinata-chan!”

Hinata terlonjak. “Naruto-kun pakai sufiks ‘-chan’!”

“Itu karena kamu baik.” Lidah Naruto terjulur setelah mengucapkannya.

“Naruto-kun juga.”

“Hinata juga.”

“Naruto-kun juga.”

“Hinata juga, lho!”

“Naruto-ku—”

“Cukup, Hinata!”

Hening.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

Keduanya tertawa. Mereka teringat pada episode kartun anak berjudul Spongebob Squarepants, di mana si spons laut dan sahabat bintang lautnya, Patrick, bersahut-sahutan mengatakan “selama-lama-lama-lamanya” dan dihentikan oleh si kuning Spongebob.

Tep.

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana dalam ukuran, namun tanpak mewah dalam tampilannya. Bangunan itu dipagar bedi setinggi dua meter sebagai pintu masuk menuju halamannya yang beralaskan rumput dan taman penuh tanaman dan bunga indah.

Naruto mengangguk, member arahan agar Hinata masuk. “Terima kasih atas hadiah dan waktunya,” ujarnya lembut dan tulus. “Aku suka Hinata, kuharap Hinata juga begitu.”

Kembali pada sifat aslinya, dengan menggenggam erat satu besi pada pagar rumahnya, wajahnya bersemu sekali lagi. Andai si Hyuuga itu tahu, jantung Naruto juga sebenarnya berdegup lumayan kencang menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Deg deg … Deg deg …

“Terima kasih. Aku juga menyukai Naruto-kun, kok.”


End file.
